


Above

by meihenaicha



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meihenaicha/pseuds/meihenaicha
Relationships: 顺硕
Kudos: 8





	Above

李硕珉现在很慌，比他在成年那天生日看到验孕棒上的两条杠还要慌，他抄起在抽屉放着的东西直奔客厅，一把甩在了用脚趾夹着拖鞋瘫在沙发上看电视的权顺荣身上。权顺荣正犯着困，咂巴两下嘴揉了揉眼睛才看清身上的东西。

是一盒安全套和一支润滑。

权顺荣本来眯成一条线的眼睛突然睁大到三条线，兴致勃勃地拽还在站着的李硕珉，对方却叹了口气，把鸡毛掸子扔到一边，一屁股坐到权顺荣身旁。把安全套和润滑分别拿在手上，边上下比划边开口：“你说是在上面还是下面？”

权顺荣不解的挠头，两人这么多年和谐的性生活，前面后面左边右边都试过，李硕珉怎么突然就在意起这个了。但他还是乖乖的回答：“老婆在上面的话会累，还是我来吧。”语毕就转身扑倒对方，一手把李硕珉身上的围裙和上衣掀过头顶，伸出舌头开始舔弄因为空气的刺激而开始凸起的乳头。

李硕珉猝不及防的被沾满灰的围裙糊了一脸，当机立断的把衣服褥下来直起身子跪在沙发上，停止了权顺荣的流氓行为，恨铁不成钢的说道：“操！我问的是你儿子在上面还是下面！这俩玩意儿是我在他房间的抽屉翻出来的！”

“爸，妈，我回来了。”李知勋左右脚踩鞋跟换上拖鞋，正好奇今天他妈怎么没有过来腻歪他，穿过玄关往客厅走时却看见自己的爹正以跪趴的姿势将头伸进他妈的衣服里，而宽松的围裙正好盖住了整个上身，李硕珉买的整个家人手几条的东南亚凉爽睡裤已经被扯下了一点，看到了权顺荣的小半个屁股蛋子。李知勋一蹙眉，深吸了一口凉气准备跑路。

“知…知勋啊…”

李知勋抬手制止李硕珉的睿智发言，微微颔首表示自己明白了，原地转身往自己的房间跑去，关门落锁一气呵成。李硕珉维持了半张嘴的姿势几秒钟，缓冲过来直接躺下用脚踹了一下权顺荣的肩膀，才成功的把对方踹到沙发的另一边。被打扰了好事的权顺荣噘着嘴生闷气，但看到李硕珉五颜六色的脸色也不敢造次，只好默默的收拾残局跟着李硕珉到厨房做饭。

“其实嘛，这个在上面下面也没啥关系吧，儿子喜欢就好。”权顺荣边择菜边小心翼翼的开口。没想到李硕珉下一秒把刀拍在菜板上，凑到权顺荣跟前喊：“他还未成年！现在问题的本质不是上面下面，是他还没成年！搞出人命怎么办！“

权顺荣被很久都没发过火的李硕珉吓得呼吸一窒，低声囔囔几句就捧着一筐子菜往洗菜池走，放满一池水就撅着屁股哼歌洗菜。李硕珉本来就心气不顺的在剁鸡，看见权顺荣这么吊儿郎当更是心烦，抬脚猛踹对方的屁股叫他滚。权顺荣本来这两天刚完成一个爱豆组合的编舞，旧疾开始隐隐发作，怕李硕珉担心也没讲，今天又连续被对方吼了三次，踹了两次，脾气也上来了：“你这么大火气干嘛？儿子也不小了，他无论是被人操还是操别人我们也管不了，算算日子你也是未成年就怀孕了啊，搞出人命负责就好啊！”

李硕珉背对着权顺荣，听着他一顿乱吼，手起刀落的砍断了鸡脖子，鸡头掉进洗菜池发出清脆的响声，才转过头对权顺荣说道：“在我未成年的时候搞大了我的肚子你还有理了？我只是不想儿子走我们的旧路有错吗？”

权顺荣不可置信的将眼睛睁大到四条线，声音打着颤开口：“所以你的意思是你后悔了吗？”

李硕珉瞥见权顺荣的眼里似乎有泪光，叹了口气转过身把鸡肉装盘，小声的说道：“我不想和你吵。”

几秒后听见厨房门嘭地一声被关上，李硕珉才无力的垂下肩膀，开始吸鼻子。

“妈，隔壁崔胜澈说过来吃饭。”李知勋扒开门伸头进来，看见李硕珉一直在颤抖的肩膀，便反手把门关上，默默地拾起洗菜池里的菜继续清洗。只是隔壁一直传来抽泣的声音，李知勋只好开口：“妈，你再哭鸡肉就不用放盐了。”其实刚才自己的爹妈争吵的内容李知勋都有听见，他最近是和崔胜澈好上了，但是保护措施他都有做足，他也想开口叫他俩不要担心。正当李知勋还在思索着怎么开口时，李硕珉已经抽了几张厨房用纸擤了擤鼻涕，带着鼻音的开口：“你跟妈说清楚，你和崔胜澈谁上谁下？”李知勋被吓了一大跳，连带着把最嫩的菜叶给掐掉，讪讪地开口：“妈，你怎么…”李硕珉似是稳定好情绪了，也是第一次如此郑重的看着李知勋说道：“当初我毫无准备的怀了你，你爸为了能赚更多的钱，一个星期七天都在接单，越高难度的舞蹈和杂技他冲得越快，现在是闯出一番名堂，但是肩膀习惯性脱臼，膝盖的半月板损伤都变成了无法痊愈的旧疾。”李硕珉深吸了口气，把眼泪憋了回去，转身端来调味盆，继续说道：“我心疼你爸，更气我自己。以你爸的天赋他甚至可以去当爱豆，但他现在却只能在背后给爱豆编舞。知勋啊。”李硕珉越过李知勋把被扔在垃圾堆里的嫩菜叶捡了回来，“别做令自己后悔的事情，各种意义上的都是。”

意气风发的少年时期总是怀有一腔斗志，李知勋重重的对李硕珉点头：“妈，你放心，我一定会保护好崔胜澈的。”

李硕珉恢复了以往黏糊的动作，掐着李知勋的脸蛋说着就知道我们知勋会做得很好。李知勋面无表情的接受着来自母亲的蹂躏，脑海里却突然闪过一件重要的事情：“妈，你觉得以我爸的死脑袋会想明白你是在心疼他而不是后悔嫁给他吗？”

李硕珉嘻嘻的笑声戛然而止。

李知勋用脚趾头就能想到他爸一定会在楼下的小花园遛弯，急步走过去时第一次见到他爹像个孩子一样抱着腿缩在椅子上。权顺荣在李知勋面前一直端着父亲的架子，说话总是一套一套的。但今天接二连三受的打击太多，不自觉的在儿子面前放软了声音：“知勋啊，你说你妈…。”

“爱，不后悔，上去吃饭了。”李知勋看不惯他爸软趴趴的样子，虽然平时端架子有点装逼，但权顺荣一直都是李硕珉和李知勋的避风港，这点是毋庸置疑的。

抖了抖身上的鸡皮疙瘩，李知勋转身边走边掏出手机，按出崔胜澈的号码：“别来我家吃饭了，我去你家。”

权顺荣耷拉着头到家时，饭桌上摆了一大盘裹好衣服的咕咕鸡，餐椅上坐着全身上下只穿了一条围裙的李硕珉，看似平静的开口问先吃饭还是先吃他，然而微红的耳尖已经出卖了主人内心的真实情绪。权顺荣是反应慢不是蠢，在自己为这个家努力赚钱时没有给过他一丁点儿压力，无怨无悔的抱着孩子做他最温馨的港湾，就连隔壁崔胜澈养的狗都知道李硕珉是全世界最爱他的人。他只是有时会钻牛角尖，如果当初不是搞出了李知勋，李硕珉会不会有个比现在更好更幸福的选择。

“傻站着干嘛啊，饿了就先吃饭啊。”权顺荣看到李硕珉不自然的扯了扯挂在脖子上的围裙带子，往下瞄了眼发现对方连内裤都没穿，坐在餐椅说有点不适应，便起了逗弄的心思。应了一句后快步走到李硕珉对面的位置坐好，拿起筷子就开始吃饭，完全忽视了对方愕然的眼神。

李硕珉自知理亏，便也不出声埋头吃饭，只是一直用筷子戳着碗里的饭，根本没吃多少。不是因为肚子不饿，而是他为了快速扩张塞进后穴里的跳蛋令他非常不适。本以为权顺荣看见他这身装扮会立刻脱裤子操他，看来是权顺荣长进了。

权顺荣就着泡菜吃完最后一口饭，便抱着手臂倚在椅子上盯着李硕珉，李硕珉被他盯得发毛，菜都夹不稳，手一抖就把炸鸡抖了下地。似乎在等着这一刻的权顺荣笑了笑，立刻钻进了餐桌底下，很快就看到了露了出来的跳蛋线。权顺荣掏出手机打开app，很快就听到了属于跳蛋的震动声。

这下李硕珉是手抖到筷子都掉了下地，瘫在椅子上嗯嗯啊啊的乱叫。权顺荣跪在地上掀开了对方的围裙，李硕珉的性器已经硬得流水，权顺荣撸了两手整根阴茎已经沾满黏液，张开嘴含住饱满的龟头，一手慢慢的扯着在微微震动的跳蛋线，在甬道里的润滑液被权顺荣的动作慢慢的带了出来流到手上，趁李硕珉不注意的时候猛地扯出跳蛋，换了三根手指捅进了松软的穴里无缝衔接的肏弄，很快熟悉地摸到了李硕珉的前列腺，手口并用的加快动作，对方很快就伴随急促的呻吟声哆哆嗦嗦的射了出来。

高潮后的李硕珉软绵绵的扒了一下权顺荣的头，喘着气说道：“骗子，耍我！”权顺荣从桌底下钻了出来凑到李硕珉唇边咬了一口，低声开口：“吃饱饭才有力气操你啊老婆。”

脱掉碍事的围裙，权顺荣沾了点刚刚李硕珉射在他脸上的精液打圈圈的涂在对方的乳头上，看着逐渐挺立的乳头，低头含进嘴里吮吸，粗糙的舌面不停的在乳珠处打转，伸向另一边的手也用修剪整齐的指甲不停拨弄和搔刮，很快权顺荣便感觉到有热源顶着自己的下腹。

“老婆真敏感。”权顺荣含着李硕珉的乳肉含糊不清的说道。李硕珉想了想也觉得今天的自己特别的淫荡，不免有点害羞，便下手脱掉权顺荣早已鼓了很大一包的裤子，撕开一边的安全套就往硬得发紫的性器上套，拉过权顺荣就开始调换位置。哪知道权顺荣把餐桌上的东西一扫，把李硕珉翻了个身压趴的桌上，扶着阴茎慢慢插了进去。

“都说了老婆在上面很辛苦，还是我来吧。”李硕珉的脸紧紧贴在冰凉的玻璃桌面，后面接受着权顺荣浅浅的抽插，断断续续的发出不成腔的呻吟，明明已经爽得要命，却还是挤出了一句：“嗯…快点做啊…啊…，知勋就在隔壁吃饭，很…很快就回…回来。”权顺荣心里想，他能去隔壁吃饭，肯定是崔胜澈那小子的父母不在家，第一次要怎么做，崔胜澈才不会受伤，还是老子教他的，他会这么早回来？

心气有点不顺的权顺荣还是听老婆的话加快了肏弄的速度，余光瞥见了隔壁椅子上的安全套的袋子和半支润滑，觉得有点眼熟，但又不是自己常买的牌子，隐约有种不好的猜想。他抵着李硕珉的敏感点射了出来，将对方转了个圈抱在自己怀里，贴着李硕珉耳边开口：“老婆，这盒套子和润滑液，是不是今天你从儿子房间里拿出来的？”

李硕珉本来软在权顺荣怀里的身子突然绷直。

李知勋算好时间，才从隔壁回家，换完鞋子穿过玄关来到客厅，看见他爹妈一人一边的在沙发上正襟危坐地看着他。心里咯噔一下，同时开始怀疑起他爸的魅力，怎么打一炮还没和好。李知勋叹了口气准备当个知心儿子调解父母间的矛盾，却看到了原本应该躺在自己抽屉里的安全套和润滑剂正整齐的摆在茶几上，脑袋一转便明白了今天所以事情的来龙去脉。

“知勋啊…”

“不用问了，没做，东西都在你们手上怎么做？”李知勋一抬手阻止了权顺荣的睿智发言。


End file.
